The human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the causative agent for the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Globally, tens of millions of individuals are currently infected with HIV. Although a number of significant advances have been made to our understanding of the molecular and cellular biology of HIV, our understanding of the pathogenesis of AIDS remains less well understood. Despite numerous efforts, vaccination attempts have largely failed. Likewise, although therapy is highly effective, the mechanisms by which HIV becomes resistant to drugs are less clearly defined. For 22 years the Palm Springs Symposium on HIV/AIDS has been one of the leading national meetings bringing together experts and young investigators to discuss research on HIV and on AIDS. The symposium offers evolving topics on an annual basis that cover pathogenesis, vaccines, and drug development. The topic for the 2016 symposium is HIV Infection: Host Versus Pathogen. The topics for 2017 and 2018 have not yet been determined. Nineteen invited speakers have been identified and have accepted their invitations for the 2016 meeting ( a few responses are pending). A similar number of speakers will be invited to subsequent meetings. Continuing this intimate meeting is important for the community of HIV/AIDS investigators to share data, to form collaborations, and to make progress on the elimination of AIDS as an illness.